Dyskusja użytkownika:Medelune
Pogadaj ze mną.<3 Tylko podpisz się.xD Podpis Widzę, że podpisujesz się tradycyjnie. Chcę Ci zaproponować podpis - wstawiasz cztery tyldy (~) i masz z głowy, a przy okazji jest link do Twojej strony. Jeśli chcesz, możesz dodać szablon swojego podpisu i tam dodać serduszka i co jeszcze chcesz. Proponuję poszukać pomocy tu: Nonsensopedia:Pomoc:Podpis użytkownika 07:44, lis 24, 2011 (UTC) Pomoc Aby dodać kolory, powinnaś przerobić swój szablon - masz "tradycyjny" HTML, zamiast normalnego MediaWiki, jednak nie jest to konieczne. Co do kolorów: wystarczy wstawić znacznik , a tam, gdzie kończy się dana kolorystyka - . PS Kolor wpisujemy po angielsku, np. green, blue, itd. Aby dać "dokładniejszy", musisz znaleźć go w Paincie, w Kolorach Niestandardowych znaleźć określające go cyfry i w Kalkulatorze przerobić z dziesiętnego na szesnastkowy, po czym wpisać go po znaku #. (Np ). Pozdrawiam, Nieźle! Widzę, że sama zrobiłaś, tylko zastanawia mnie jak (mam nadzieję, że nie kopiowałaś). Wieża Oczywiście, chcesz to możesz użyć tych cegiełek. Oj, Medeline, Medeline, Medeline... thumb|right|350px|Taka jest teraz mina Admina Trzeba przyznać, że z tymi kategoriami to "trochę" przegięłaś i przy okazji zdenerwowałaś (patrz obrazek). Ale po kolei, powiem Ci co powinnaś w sobie zmienić: *... nadmiar emikton bywa denerwujący. Historie graczy to nie artykuły i nie trzeba aż tak bardzo się tam starać, jednak wstawianie co chwila buźki to przesada; *... to samo się tyczy "XD", którego też używasz w nadmiarze; *... nie znaczy to, że nie można ich używać - jasne, że można, ale w umiarze (tylko nie w artykułach!); *... nie ma sensu wstawiać kilku liter, np. "Simsyyyy" zamiast "Simsy", "baaardzo" zamiast "bardzo", itd; *... ogólnie, staraj się unikać języka "pokemoniastego" (np. "komcie" zamiast "komentarze", itd); *... piszesz wszędzie pochylonym tekstem. Po co? To lekko bez sensu. Ktoś z zewnątrz może uznać to za tandetne wyróżnianie się. To źle; *... pisz słowa w całości - np. piszesz "tera" zamiast "teraz"; *... co do oznak: każdy lubi je pozdobywać, jednak trzeba widzieć margines błędu. I uwierz mi, ich liczba nie ma żadnego wpływu na głosowanie na Admina; *... ortografia: dobrze, że starasz używasz trybu źródłowego. Jednak, są rzeczy, których komputer za Ciebie nie poprawi - tutaj wskażę na interpunkcję, bo masz dziwny zwyczaj wstawiania przed wykrzyknikiem i znakiem zapytania kropek (przykład: ..!) oraz ogólnie kończenia zdania wieloma kropkami. Dobrze by było, gdybyś unikała takich błędów; *... ogólnie, radziłabym Ci nie robić zbyt dużych, bezsensownych przestrzeni nie zajmowanych żadnym tekstem, albo zajętych w nieznacznym stopniu; *... i pamiętaj - odpisuj na stronie dyskusji użytkownika; *... co do Twojego bloga: czytałam tę notkę i komentarz i muszę przyznać, że źle przetłumaczyłaś. Są lekko denerwujące określenia w stylu "vampy", czy czcionka - mała i trudna do odczytania, przeszkadza też formatowanie. Poza tym, było by dobrze, gdybyś wstawiła zdjęcia swojego własnego autorstwa, nie tylko z Simspedii; ale ogólnie blog nie jest zły, tylko musisz nad nim popracować i będzie OK; pamiętaj tylko, że nie możesz o nim bez przerwy mówić - to nie jest miejsce na reklamowanie (ale gdzie-nie-gdzie możesz o nim napisać :D); *... co do Ciebie (bo prosiłaś o skrytykowanie Cię): nie, nie jesteś durna, tylko Twoje niektóre zachowania bywają ekhem... z lekka infantylne. To, co w Tobie przeszkadza wypisałam powyżej, ale nie myśl, że masz same wady, bo masz dużo zalet - jesteś otwartą sympatyczną dziewczyną i umiesz przyznać się do błędu (a przynajmniej takie odnoszę wrażenie, a to ono jest najważniejsze ;), musisz po prostu nad sobą popracować, a będziesz naprawdę fajną i sensowną edytorką :-). Pozdrawiam i powtarzam - nie jesteś durna, ;-) Jasne, możesz poprawiać artykuły. Tylko proszę - nie dawaj tam przechylonej czcionki, a jak piszesz o grze - stosuj pełną nazwę (tzn nie "Sims2", tylko "The Sims 2", itd). Co do przechylonej czcionki ...!, amen.XD, i tak dalej - możesz to stosować do oporu na swojej stronie, blogu, itd, unikaj tylko umieszczania tego artykułach i dyskusjach, a wstawiaj jak najmniej w Historiach graczy i teoriach. OK? Proszę. Co do bloga - aktualnie piszę z telefonu, ostatni raz widziałam Twój blog na komputerze z tydzień temu, zobaczę w weekend (teraz trochę trudno). A notkę widziałam przed usunięciem i komentarz był dużo za ostry, ale nie bierz tego do serca - ktoś może chciał Ci zwrócić uwagę, ale potem go poniosło (ludzie się często wyżywają) =D Ale nie martw się, sprawdzałam i już notki nie było ;) Pozdrawiam, PS Tak, lubię Avatara ;) Mój ulubiony film Zmierzch czytałam, ale nigdy nie oglądałam (tylko 1szą część) i też to była jedna z moich ulubionych książek. :D Re:Dziwne coś Rzeczywiście dziwne :/ Ale już usunęłam ;) Chociaż zastanawia mnie, po co podawać swoje dane na Simspedii. Ech... PS Prosiłam Cię o coś ._. Tak, chodziło o czcionkę :-) A wkład widziałam, widziałam :) Heh, siedziałam na podłodze (I <3 my phone) ale gdybym siedziała na krześle to bym z niego spadła :D Bardzo fajna ta Twoja teoria, tylko trochę głupio podawać hasło. A może to inaczej? Może ta osoba myślała, że musi tam podać do działania konta? Albo ktoś odgadł czyjeś hasło i tu wrzucił ;) PS Mogę mieć małą sugestię co do Twojego podpisu? Zalinkowałaś do strony użytkownika i dyskusji, ale element na dyskusję (li) to trochę mało i nie jest to wygodne. Mogłabyś lekko zmienić i dodać do tego "e" z elementu "Mede". To jak będzie? Hmmm... Tylko chyba nie przekopiowałaś zawartości szablonu, tylko dałaś link do niego? (wstawiasz w stronie Użytkownik:Medeline/podpis). A co do poradnika... Co, wolisz, żeby go "wysuszyć"? Na początku jak pisałam, był nieznośny i chciałam go umilić. Galeria Ok, zrobię to. Pozdrawiam 06:30, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma za co dziękować. Tylko sorry, że nie wstawiłam wszystkich, bo nie znalazłam nazwy pozostałych. W pokazie slajdów nie pokazało mi nazwy, a w Obserwowanych nie mogłam znaleźć. W razie czego dodam więcej. Pozdrawiam 17:06, lut 6, 2012 (UTC) Hej, Maddie, zauważyłam, że źle wykonałaś podpis - pisałam Ci o tym, ale chyba nie do końca zrozumiałaś, o co mi chodziło, więc go poprawiłam. Nie masz mi tego za złe? PS Pytałaś o konto na thesims3.com. Tak mam je (tutaj) Konto na thesims3com. Dzięki za zaproszenie :D Ogólnie, stronką się zajmę jutro, teraz mam tylko Internet w telefonie, a ich strona nie ma wersji mobilnej (chamstwo, nie?). Tak BTW miałam się własnie zająć tym kontem, ale ostatnio mam focha na EA (wyjaśni Ci to moja ostatnia notka na blogu). 13:07, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Tak, też momentami naprawdę mam wrażenie, że oni te błędy specjalnie robią. Jednak, tutaj to kwestia tłumaczy - tutaj także przetłumaczono okno kodów kody (oczywiście oprócz help), więc błędy też mogli tłumaczyć. Co do mojego błędu - nie wiem, czy oni wiedzą o jego istnieniu. Ale wiesz, tego nie da się naprawić - nic. I może bym przeżyła, ale grałam TYLKO JEDNĄ RODZINĄ i jestem z nią bardzo zżyta - albo gram tą rodziną, albo żadną. Nie wiem, jakie Ty masz błędy, ale na pewno nie są takie wkucenzurające jak ten. 14:05, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Kobieto - ja miałam system reinstalowany. Świeży Windows, świeże Simsy, tylko save ten sam. To nic nie dało. Polecę chyba z pyskówą do biura EA. -_- 14:22, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Padłam przy tym tekście o ACTA =) Co do programowania Simsów - fajne marzenie, tylko musisz przed tym skończyć informatykę (sama bym chciała), a na informatyce jest fizyka Poza tym... nie wiem, czy jeden porządny informatyk by ogarnął te Simsy. One są już takie, musiałabyś chyba być jednym z głównych programistów w siedzibie EA w Dolinie Krzemowej. Moim marzeniem jest, żeby zostać informatykiem i pracować w Dolinie Krzemowej w Apple ;) więc wiesz. Sama chce się wziąć za programowanie. Kiedy to zrobię. napiszę moda, żeby błędów nie było ;) 15:00, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Co Ty, ja programować nie umiem (JESZCZE!) Ale mam znajomego informatyka, może spojrzy i coś poradzi :) Z informatyki ja też miałam zawsze 6, dopiero teraz mam 5. Ale nie było z czego postawić, bo nie było żadnych sprawdzianów. 15:49, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Wydaje mi się, że do tworzenia modów trzeba znać C++, albo Pythona (albo Pascala? nie jestem pewna). Jakby co, zawsze można zaspamować EA z informacjami o błędach (spamujemy?) 17:36, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Nie no, żart :D Mody... hmmm, robienie ich może być ciekawe. Przydałby się jakiś kurs. Co do tej lalki... Moim skromnym (HA HA HA) zdaniem jest straszna, brrr. Nawet ma taki wygląd 19:12, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Brrr... A dla mnie ona ma taki wygląd "wirusowy", ale cóż - jestem komputerowcem i wszędzie widzę zagrożenia :D Co do spamowania, nie wiem, co z tego wyjdzie - zwróć uwagę, że tam trzeba podać imię i nazwisko -_- więc wiesz. Już przyjęłam zaproszenie, dzięki ;-) fajną masz tę stronę. Co do modów - jak coś będziesz miała, to daj znać :D Jeszcze nie pisałam :> Ja to po prostu :D A avatar... chyba sobie tam będę musiała jakiegoś zrobić. Niestety, w wyniku ekhem... pewnej sytuacji, mama Internet tylko do 12 na komputerze (kochany tata kupił taką umowę -.-) i zostaje mi telefon. Ech.. Co do lalki.. masz jakiś program sprawdzający takie świństwa? 10:39, lut 5, 2012 (UTC) Konto już mam, o ile dobrze pamiętam to "sandrunius" (nie pytaj). Mody... Fajnie by było potworzyć, ogarnę to w weekend, kiedy będę mieć czas. Dasz linka do moda z pozami i pistoletem? 19:11, lut 5, 2012 (UTC) No tak, potworzyć fajnie :) A angielski też nieźle ogarniam, więc nie powinno być (zbyt dużego) problemu. Chociaż szczerze mówiąc, jestem z tych ambitniejszych i "tutorial for beginner" mi nie wystarczy... 16:49, lut 6, 2012 (UTC) Karta odpada, nigdy mi tak nie robiła i jest naprawdę mocna (jak na AGP -_-). Ale spoko, pokombinuję i może coś wymyślę. A, i próbowałam tym sposobem o którym mówiłaś i też nic :/ Co do modów: jestem lekko zajęta i mam słaby dostęp do komputera, jak już to weekend, ech :| A tak z innej beczki: pisałaś o zdobyciu pierwszych Simsów. Jestem w posiadaniu instalatora i jeśli chcesz, wyślę Ci to mailem, tylko: a) to są duże pliki (3 x 700 mb) i nie wiem, czy ile Twój komputer by to ściągał i czy da się mailem wysłać - jakby co, można w kawałeczkach (podzielone pliki) i złożysz to u siebie; b) uda mi się to wysłać, ale może być to dopiero koniec tygodnia, ale wiem, że muszę się streszczać (ACTA paczy patrzy. To jak będzie? 21:13, lut 7, 2012 (UTC) Cóż... Onet daje maksymalny rozmiar załączników do 50 MB... Mój komputer ładnie podzielił, więc pliki już mam. Teraz spróbuję Ci wysłać pierwszą 16tkę, a odpowiednim programem (też Ci go podeślę) złączysz pliki. Tylko pamiętaj - pobierz je w jedno miejsce. PS Jeśli masz powolne łącze, pliki mogą się długo ściągać. Jakby co, możesz zostawić komputer na noc. 23:34, lut 8, 2012 (UTC) DOPISKA No niestety, ja mam dość wolny upload i chyba trochę zejdzie się na tym wysyłaniu. Na razie spróbuję Ci wysłać pierwszą część (albo skołować sobie szybsze łącze). Simsy Hej. Ostatnio nie miałam czasu, więc napiszę dopiero teraz. Sprawdziłam jak to jest z tym wysyłaniem i okazuje się, że to nie jest takie łatwe. Mam dość wolne łącze - długo wysyła, a do tego gdyby to wysyłać, wyszłoby około 45 wiadomości. Jako, że mam lagi, mogę Ci zaproponować link do strony, z której możesz ściągnąć The Sims - wystarczy kliknąć tu: http://chomikuj.pl/magin_stange/sims+8+in+1 Jeśli nigdy wcześniej nie korzystałaś z Chomikuj, napisz - wyjaśnię Ci o co chodzi. Przepraszam, że nie mogę tego wysłać, ale to wina bardzo wolnego łącza i ograniczeń Onetu. Chyba, że byś poczekała, jak dorwę się do jakiegoś szybszego łącza (może jutro mi się uda kogoś poprosić o wysłanie), wtedy nie musisz na razie ściągać z linku wyżej. 08:19, lut 11, 2012 (UTC) No to OK, poczekamy. PS Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że trochę przesadziłaś z rozmiarem podpisu. Jest troszeczkę za duży. 10:13, lut 11, 2012 (UTC) Simspedia w telefonie Hej. Widziałam na mojej stronie dyskusji pytanie o Simspedię w telefonie. Niestety, nie do końca wiem, kto to napisał, ale po stylu pisma i historii edycji zdaje mi się, że to Ty. Jakby co, aby korzystać z Simspedii, trzeba mieć Internet w telefonie. Wystarczy znać adres (pl.sims.wikia.com) i można już wbijać. Tylko uwaga! Widok mobilny jest bardzo niewygodny. Możesz klikać "Full site" z dołu strony, aby telefon wczytał pełnowymiarową Simspedię. Możesz też zrobić inny numer: jak chcesz coś zedytować, możesz wbić. pl.sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=''(nazwa strony)&action=edit Może wyglądać na trudne, ale tak naprawdę to kaszka z mleczkiem. Portery opisywałam na dyskusji Obcego Technika, zobacz sobie (sorry, że tak, ale jestem zajęta). Co do szablonów, to wciąż z nimi walczę, z tym, że teraz mam mało czasu. 07:23, lut 14, 2012 (UTC) MH własne postacie to że robimy własne postacie Monster higha. Lunavampirek15 16:38, lut 14, 2012 (UTC) Zajrzałam ostatnio na Twojego bloga :D Fajnie, że wspomniałaś o mnie w tej notce :) No tak, masz też rację co do Simów z 2 i 3. Nie będziesz mieć mi za złe, jak rozwinę tę myśl na swoim blogu? Co do portretów: hmm, u mnie tak jest. Sprawdzę jeszcze. I szablonów: radzę spojrzeć tutaj: Szablon:Sim. Właśnie trzeba z tym powalczyć. Pozdrawiam, zabiegana 18:10, lut 14, 2012 (UTC) Medeline! Jak udało ci się napisać na twojej stronie użytkownika taki tekst, jakbys pisała to ręcznie? Kkaass Już się podpisałam. Ok? Ja robię na paintcie, niektórzy rysują, i tak opisujemy :) MH leci tylko na YT, ale odcinki specjalne puszczają na nickelodeon w angli :( Lunavampirek15 19:35, lut 14, 2012 (UTC) Walka z szablonami trwa, tutaj dziękuję za pomoc użytkownikowi Sara124. A Angolom szczęka nie odpadnie, bo to ich szablony :D 07:40, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) Ech, dawno mnie nie było... Po kolei. Dokonujemy tworzenia szablonów według Sims Wiki, w sumie mam zamiar je od nich pokopiować. Popatrz tam może, bo chcę, żeby było takie samo. Co do tych obrazków - jakie masz pomysły? Dobrze by było, gdybyś pokazała jakiś przykład. A tu masz parę linków: Nasze szablony (w edycji) Szablon:Sim Szablon:Simbio1 Szablon:Simbio2 Szablon:Simbio3 A tu do Amerykańców i Anglików: Szablon:Sim Szablon:Simbio1 Szablon:Simbio2 Szablon:Simbio3 09:00, lut 18, 2012 (UTC) PS Z tego co mi się zdaje, jesteś bardziej obczajona z thesims3.com. Ostatnio zarejestrowałam Wymarzone Podróże i powinnam dostać SimPoints, ale nie dostałam. Nie wiesz, co z tym zrobić? 09:41, lut 18, 2012 (UTC) Kalient Medeline! W komentarzu do Agatamir2002/Rodzina Kaliente napisałas o ubraniach i fryzurach z internetu. Mam TS2 i wszystkie dodatki. Daj linki do stron, z których mogę pobrać ciuchy i włosy (i napisz jak je pobraćdać je do gry. ':-)Kkaass<3' Z tymi szablonami to udręczenie, eh... jakoś siły nie mam, chyba dopiero się za nie wezmę w jakieś ferie czy inne wakacje... Spoko, na Twoje propozycje poczekam, ale wydaje mi się, że najlepsze będą obrazki z The Sims Wiki. A tak na inny temat: nie wiesz, gdzie na thesims3.com można napisać do EA? Mam zamiar im opisać mój error w grze, może nie uda się naprawić, ale przynajmniej unikną takich błędów na przyszłość (jak im się będzie chciało -.-) Pozdrawiam, 10:14, lut 23, 2012 (UTC) PS Też znam ból wolnego Internetu, nie jesteś sama :D Niestety, nie mogę za bardzo pomóc Niemcom na ich wiki o Simsach. Wprawdzie jesteśmy ich przyjaciółmi, ale tego języka uczę się od kilku miesięcy. Znam tylko trochę- większość słowek i zwrotów to z gwary pamiętam. A to zdjęcie Belli Ćwir dałam dlatego,że ci Niemcy nie posiadający dwójki wiedzieli, jak wygląda. --Albina von roth 18:42, lut 24, 2012 (UTC) Co do Pomocy: już nie ważne, znalazłam stary save, i teraz nim gram w Sunset Valley (gdzie znalazłam Jednorożca). Chociaż jeden mi się zepsuł (magiczne moce nie chciały wrócić) i musiałam sobie skołować nowego. Ech. Co do obrazków: jasne, możesz je pododawać, tylko przeraża mnie, bo nie mam w ogóle pojęcia, jak zrobić, żeby chciały być elementen szablonu. Dobrze by było napisać do naszych angielskich kumpli i ich to spytać, jak zrobić, żeby te obrazki chciały wskakiwać w szablony. Co do innych szablonów: używając importu/exportu próbowałam je dodać i nic nie wyszło. Może Tobie się uda :/ A co do portretów: to było w Rufio, ale jak założyłam nowy save to też zniknęło -.- i teraz nie ma. Nie wiem, nie wiem, o co chodzi tym Simsom. (A ten save to była dla mnie duża strata, bo miałam w nim całe swoje miasto z podotoczeniami, ale genialny Windows nie skopiował do końca plików i gra głupiała. Brawo Microsoft) -_- Dobra, to popatrz z tymi szablonami proszę, bo bardzo by się przydało. PS Jeszcze do EA: ale możesz im napisać o tym problemie, może wydadzą patcha, który to kiedyś naprawi. Bo jak drugi raz stracę tę rodzinę to się cenzura, chociaż teraz poszłam po rozum do głowy i kopiuję te save w inne miejsce jako kopię bezpieczeństwa (te backup'y Simsów są do niczego). Pozdrawiam, 09:38, lut 25, 2012 (UTC) Obrazki są naprawdę świetne! :D dużo lepsze niż kiedykolwiek. Byłabym Ci wdzięczna, gdybyś też zajęła się tymi "innymi" szablonami, np. tymi od ras czy otoczeń. Warto też zorientować się, jak zrobić, żeby te szablony Sim, itd chciały działać. Co do EA: nawet nie musiałam tłumaczyć, ale to naprawdę świństwo. Oni tak naprawdę mają polskie oddziały i mogliby Ci pomóc, ale to jest inna wersja "zadzwonimy do pani". Ja na Twoim miejscu wysłałabym im po angielsku - tak dla satysfakcji, że nie będą mieli spokoju. Co do mojego błędu, już nieaktualne. Gram na starszej wersji tego save'u i już dużo osiągnęłam (np. stworzyłam metro w Sunset Valley). Ale jakby co, to błąd był taki, że nie było widać postaci. Pozdrawiam, 09:27, lut 26, 2012 (UTC) Trochę się już nazbierało, heh: # Szablony: najlepiej byłoby je skopiować z Sims Wiki, np te od otoczeń. Znasz się chyba na HTMLu, więc może obczaisz, gdzie jest błąd. Aby skopiować z Sims Wiki, wpisz tam (w pasku przeglądarki, po "/wiki/) "Special:Export", a aby wrzucić tu, użyj Importu. Te nowe obrazki są serio super. # EA: ech, rzeczywiście są okropni. Możesz poszukać ich oficjalnego '''polskiego' maila i wysłać zażalenie. :D # Co do modów: wszystko, czego używam, to co najwyżej fryzury, ubrania, meble, ściany i podłogi (czyli tylko przedmioty i recolory) oraz stary, poczciwy dobry InSIMenator (no i boolProp, ale chyba się nie liczy - bawiłaś się nim już?). Pozy natomiast masz w The Sims 2 Podróże, więc nie jest tak źle. A na te downloadsy to ja naprawdę uważam, ściągam tylko wiarygodne efekty z MTS i nic więcej. Zresztą, nauczyłam się po trójce: ściągnęłam moda na szybszą naukę umiejętności i co? Moja Simka straciła wszystkie umiejętności -.-' i nie mogła się uczyć nowych. I po wywaleniu moda było to samo!!! Ale na szczęście miałam kopię tego save'u i nic nie straciłam. I na szczęściem znalazłam mod na umiejętności, których można się uczyć z książki (czyli zostaje tylko fotografia, sport, wędkarstwo, pisanie i rzeźbiarstwo). # Co do reszty obrazków: te że wysportowany, kolor włosów, cechy itd., można by było wrzucić do tych szablonów Sim. Mogłabyś to zrobić? # Uaktualnienia obrazków: o co Ci chodzi? Nie do końca rozumiem. # I na inny temat: fajną masz tę nową stroną użytkownika, tylko napisałaś z błędem: nie łonczyć, tylko łączyć. I po co dałaś tam tyle iksów? Ale ogólnie stronka fajna ;D Pozdrawiam, 17:24, lut 27, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... chwilowo mam komputerus niedostępnus i tych szablonów nie obczaję (ale dobrze, że mam w ogóle Simspedię - kochany ten mój telefon <3) i raczej nie zobaczę, co jest nie ten teges. Mody... hmm. Proponuję wgrać tylko te najpotrzebniejsze. Ja osobiście polecam InSIMenator - dzięki niemu można zajść w ciążę z Panią Zadecką! A jakby co, to moda zawsze możesz mi podesłać i spojrzę na niego :D Co do EA: właśnie, miej ich gdzieś, u mnie mają wielki - za to, co robią z Simsami - The Sims 3 to sama w sobie supergra, tylko to ich niedopracowanie psuje całą frajdę. Przy EA RDA z Avatara to pikuś (ech, a ja ciągle o jednym, ale każdy ma jakąś swoją manię, nie?) A tak na inny temat: z tym eksportem to serio lipa, ja próbowałam, ale oczywiście d..., coś pokręciłam (cała ja -.-). I wiesz, myślałam sobie, że jakbyś trochę popracowała nad ort (wiem, uwzięłam się) i zmienić trochę styl wypowiedzi (na oficjalnych dyskusjach, na forum i tych "prywatnych" jak te nasze już nie), to byś mogła Adminką zostać, bo w sumie, spełniasz wszystkie wymagania, a poza tym, jesteś jedyną osobą, której można powierzyć szablony (ja mam czas tylko w weekendy -.-). To co Ty na to? 15:34, lut 28, 2012 (UTC) PS Sorry za błędy, czy byki językowe, ale piszę z telefonu. Mody.. Heh. Nie wiem, jakie masz te mody, ale miło by było, gdybyś podesłała. I jakieś fryzury / ubrania, bo jeszcze żadnych nie mam (ale mam zamiar niedługo zdobyć). Co do downloadsów: mówiłaś o trójce? Bo wiesz, nie do końca wiem, czy i jakie masz obiekty ze Store (ja ich trochę mam z Chomikuj - wrzucasz w Downloads, odpalasz Program startowy gry The Sims 3 {EA to jednak ma pomysły}, klikasz dany pakiet i Instaluj). Co do historii z boolPropem - jasne, dawaj, uwielbiam takie historie ;) SimPE: ma inne zastosowanie, to bardziej zabawka początkującego hakera, ale - ja mam po polsku i chcesz, to Ci podeślę. Tylko go tak serio ogarniam, masz jakiś poradnik? A EA - no po prostu zUo. Ale fajne gry robi :) Co do admiństwa - mamy czterech z sześciu adminów nie aktywnych, masakra jakaś X.X w sumie ja to bardziej weekendowa, mało się tu dzieje :| nie ma nawet czym adminować, a ja mam takie coś: najpierw szablony -> potem tłumaczenie na maksa z Sims Wiki, żeby się potem nie bawić w podmienianie szablonów -.- ale jak się biorę za szablony, to mi się odechciewa -.-.- A poza tym, Twój styl (patrząc na innych ekhem... chętnych do Adminów) serio nie jest zły :) no i widać, że się bardzo zmieniłaś i dużo pracy włożyłaś w poprawienie się. Jedynym argumentem przeciwko Tobie byłaby ortografia, ale teraz już się poprawiłaś :) i myślę, że warto dać Ci szansę. Poczekaj, założę głosowanie. Masz mój głos, Exe może się da przekonać (jak się początkowo nie zgodzi, ale wątpię), a reszta Adminów jest nieaktywna. Więc spoko, masz duże szanse ;) 17:51, lut 28, 2012 (UTC) Downloads... w dwójce, jak już mówiłam mam mało (ale dziś trochę wgram!), trochę Twoich downloadów by mi się przydało. Ja jak coś będę miała, to Ci prześlę, ale na razie mam tylko skiny na hienę + InSIMenator. Chcesz to Ci wyślę. No i SimPE. Co do Store: duże to to jest, z Chomikuj tak łatwo nie ściągniesz, będziesz musiała zapłacić :/ może uda mi się skompresować, a potem wysłać ;) mam nawet Krowokwiata. tylko tutaj straaasznie długo głodnieje, tydzień -_- Ale chcesz, to Ci moje downloads z trójki wysłać. A tak na inny temat: masz już Jednorożca w The Sims 3? 14:36, lut 29, 2012 (UTC) Co do boolProp'a : hmmm, ja raz układem boolProp + InSIMenator przywróciłam naszą Bellę i nic się nie stało. Z tego, co mi się zdaje, sam boolProp gry nie psuje, tylko złe jego używanie. Chociaż ja nim się bawię i jest OK ;) bo sam w sobie się przydaje do podwyższania pragnień. Głosowanie... hmmm. skrobnę do Exe, jeśli też się zgodzi, to raczej nie będzie przeszkód (ciekawostka: dałam głosowanie na tyle, ile trwa głosowanie na ANM {tak BTW, czemu nie bierzesz udziału w głosowaniach?}, i co? Głosowanie kończy się w moje urodziny!) i adminką zostaniesz. Tak, to moje :D nie podpisałam się. Głosowanie to już tylko formalność (i tak dziś odwołałam czterech nieaktywnych adminów O.O), więc już niedługo zostaniesz adminką. Co do głosowaniań, to mówię o tych na Artykuł i Grafikę na Medal. Zagłosujesz? Co do szablonu Krewny: hmmm, ja go normalnie wrzuciłam w stronę o Belli i działa. Więc w czym jest problem? 07:29, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) PS Mam dla Ciebie te downloadsy, z trójki, 9 plików po 49 mb. Jeśli mi podasz swój e-mail to Ci je wyślę :D (tylko je podzieliłam, bo by mi inaczej Onet nie przyjął, będziesz musiała złączyć odpowiednim programem). Wysłać Ci też SimPE i InSIMenatora? 08:16, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) Admiństwo Moje gratulacje!!! Właśnie dostajesz tytuł ADMINISTRATORA. Przeszłaś głosowanie, skróciliśmy, więc już teraz dostaniesz nowe uprawnienia =) Używaj im mądrze! 09:43, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) Co do szabonu krewny: błagam Cię, nie rób tak! To strasznie bałagani stronę! Mnie się zdaje, że ten szablon działa normalnie, ja dziś na próbę wrzuciłam do Belli ten szablon i działa dobrze. Co do szablonu Objects: który to, bo się z takim nie spotkałam? Chyba, że mówisz o tym Object, ale akurat to już mamy i działa dobrze. Więc wiesz :> Co do Jednorożców: tak, sama robiłam. Prawda, że słodkie? :3 09:53, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) PS Jak to już jest po spakowaniu WinRARem, musiałam dzielić dla Onetu. Może uda mi się poprosić pewną osobę o przesłanie Ci tych plików, ona ma szybkie łącze, a ja na razie wysyłam SimPE i InSIMinatora. Ty byś mi mogła wysłać mody do dwójki :D 09:58, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) Szablon:Krewny wklepujesz normalnie, nie wiem, z czym problem. Popatrz na stronę o Belli, w kodzie źródłowym - wszystko się zgadza. Co do Jednorożców: wiem, są przesłodkie. Nie wiem, jak można głosować przeciw -.- tylko nie są słodkie, jak mi rośliny zjadają X.X Co do strony: i o czym to ma być? Możesz mi dać linka na odpowiednik Sims Wiki? I oczywiście proszę, żebyś dokonywała tej edycji na podstawie właśnie agnielskiego artykułu, tak jak ja robiłam z Cowplantem i Zadecką - potem jeszcze dopisałam, w wyniku czego urosły większe od tych z Sims Wiki. Co do tego szablonu z otoczeniami: bierz, błagam Cię, zrób coś z nim! On mnie niesamowicie wkurza. Co do e-maila: już Ci wysyłam te dwa programiki, e-mail mam banalnie łatwy do odgadnięcia, domyślisz się, że to ja =) 10:11, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) Pliki już wysłałam, sprawdź pocztę :D możesz mi odpisać na tę wiadomośc, wysyłając mody :D Co do Eksportu: nie, nie, nie. W tym górnym możesz, nie musisz wpisać kategorię, z której chcesz skopiować, u dołu dodajesz strony, np Bella Goth. Alternatywnie, za adresem w pasku przeglądarki "Special:Export", możesz dodać dodać nazwę artykułu, np. Special:Export/Bella Goth, zapisać stronę (najczęściej prawy przycisk myszy i coś w stylu "zapisz stronę") po czym wrzucasz stronkę na Simspedię. 10:21, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) Eksport masz tam przecież wyjaśniony, może przeczytaj dokładnie moje wskazówki, albo napisz mi, czego nie do końca rozumiesz. Mail powinien już być - może sprawdź ponownie? Realistyczny skin - hmm, w sumie to może być, tylko nie używaj slangu, a zamiast skin... dobra, sama się wygłupiam, więc się uciszę, ale chociaż zadbaj o ortografię, ładnie proszę. Co do zazdroszczenia Jednorożców - hehe, ten tekst mnie totalnie rozwalił. Udało Ci się poprawić mi humor :D Hmmm... nie wiem, czemu u Ciebie nie działa, u mnie jest OK. PS Muszę już lecieć, Internet mi się kończy ;( 10:58, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) Gratulacje Gratuluję nowych uprawnień :). Mam nadzieję, że będziesz miała satysfakcję z edytowania Simspedii. Pozdrawiam i życzę powodzenia 16:01, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) PS Co się stało, że przestałaś lubić Rihannę (jeżeli jestem zbyt wścibska - to nie odpisuj) ? S:Krewny EJ TY! Dlaczegóż NISZCZYSZ historię grafik szablonu krewny, zamiast gładko je nadpisać, zupełnie BEZ POWODU? 21:47, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) :Jest rzeczą normalną, że niektóre grafiki zmieniają się na nowe. Tylko, że tutaj stare zostały usunięte (zamiast po prostu pozostać w historii pliku), przez co zabrakło punktu odniesienia (tzn. nie można już porównywać). Jeśli poprzednia wypowiedź była nieco zbyt agresywna – przepraszam, lecz było to pisane w "impulsie oburzenia". Pozdrawiam 14:31, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) 7-zip Medeline! Powiedz, Napisz, jak rozpakowywać pliki 7-zipem! Umiem pobierać pliki, ale nie umiem ich rozpakować. Ps1.Gdybym mogła, pobrała bym WinRaRa, ale jest płatny. Ps2.Pobieram z parsimonious (tu masz link do Motyla, (w nim jest link do parsimonious)) jak robię cos złego (np. pobieram pliki ze złej strony) to napisz. ja się podpisałam, tylko na jednym kompie mam W.I. Explorer (wiesz, o co chodzi? (w explorerze czasem psuje się klawiatura (np. jak naciskasz ,,alt" to publikuje itp.)). Umiem pobrać, (chyba) umiem rozpakować, ale nie umiem dać pobranej i rozpakowanej rzeczy do gry. Explorer Mam Explorer, ale na moim komputerze mam też Chrome. Pliki mam nadzieję doszły? ;) ostatnio mnie trochę nie było, więc nie mogłam odpisać. masz te mody? mój e-mail to (uwaga: zupełnie niepowiązane z moim nickiem, trudne do zapamiętania i skojarzenia) sandy97@buziaczek.pl 06:40, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Co do Exportu: wchodzisz na stronę specjalną: Special:Export (pełny adres: sims.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Export) i w tytule dopisujesz tytuł strony, którą chcesz skopiować, np. Special:Export/Cowplant dla Krowokwiata, itd. Co do modów: doszły w końcu? I Sim3PE: dobra, była bym Ci wdzięczna za linka =) A tak swoją drogą, weszłam ostatnio na Twojego bloga i zauważyłam, że zmieniłaś tło. Jednak, (jeśli mogę skrytykować) średnio ono pasuje, i miesza się z czarnymi literami, przez co momentami blog jest totalnie nie do odczytania. PS Wysyłałaś mi mody? Bo ja nic nie dostałam :| 10:34, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) PPS Zauważyłam, że w arykule o wampirach napisałaś "moja Simka Maja Goth szuka sobie czegoś do jedzenia." Mała prośba: dawaj na przyszłość konkretniejsze grafiki (wampir był średnio uchwycony) i nie pisz "moja Simka", ani jeszcze gorszego - imienia i nazwiska! 10:48, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Mody doszły, dzięki :D Ja Ci na razie wysyłałam InSIMenatora i SimPE, jeszcze nie doszło? Spróbuję ponownie. Pozy... hmmm, może ściągnij Podróże do dwójki, tam można pozować. Co do artykułu o wampirze, sorry, ale mi się skojarzyło z Tobą. Wybacz, ale pamiętam jak na Twoim blogu czytałam coś właśnie o rodzince Goth. Widziałam, że eksport już ogarnęłaś. Działa? Co do Sims 2: zależy od Ciebie. Chociaż ekonomiczniej będzie chyba ściągnąć, EA się już w dwójkę nie bawi. I tak mają kasy jak lodu (i beznadziejnych programistów). Co do tego usera... może mu coś po prostu skrobij? 07:44, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) Mody wyślę Ci w weekend, wcześniej nie mogę :( Co do exportu: masz adres sims.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Export, dodajesz /nazwa_strony, np sims.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Export/Cowplant. Otwiera Ci się strona, klikasz prawym przyciskiem myszy i zapisz stronę, zapisuje Ci się plik a potem w Simspedii wrzucasz go eksportem. Co do Simsów: jak chcesz, ja Ci radzę ściągnąć. 17:30, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) No no no. Obczaiłam ten szablon i świetnie go zrobiłaś. Moje gratulacje =) udowodniasz, że zasługujesz na Admina. Co do Zostań Gwiazdą: ja sama rozważam ściągnięcie, denerwuje mnie już jak się EA zachowuje. Za błędy płacić nie będę. 08:04, mar 13, 2012 (UTC) Zdaje mi się, że szablon jest już dobrze przetłumaczony i wszystko jest OK. Tak, możesz go zacząć używać. Co do Simsów: Twój wybór. Zawsze możesz poszukać okładek w necie i wydrukować, a pudełka dokupić. Jak chcesz, to Twoja decyzja. Co do NeighborhoodInfoboxu (czy jakoś tak): w wolnym tłumaczeniu może to być RamkazInformacjaoOtoczeniu, ale to tak trochę głupie. Może po prostu: Szablon:Otoczenie? PS To to GetAgeImage (czy jakoś tak) to szablony? 07:29, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) Te Get... itd już są, tylko przetłumaczyć trzeba. co do NeighborhoodInfoBoxu: to może teraz przetłumacz i się nim zajmij, a na końcu się zmieni nazwę. PS Ja często edytuję Simspedię ze smartfona (Sony Ericsson XPERIA X8) i zdaję mi się, że z komputera jest wygodniej. 15:54, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) Wysłałam Ci SimPE i InSIMenatora ponownie, powinny dojść. W weekend podeślę Ci moje dodatki do trójki. Co do tych GetAge itd. - to są szablony, wystarczy je pokopiować z The Sims Wiki. W sumie to proste, mogę się tym zająć. Ale pewnie od czasu do czasu napiszę do Ciebie o pomoc. Natomiast Ciebie bym prosiła o zajęcie się szablonami otoczeń. 08:17, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) Te getcośtamcośtam to po prostu szablony odpowiadające za umieszczenie obrazka w szablonie docelowym po wpisaniu danego słowa. Trzeba do pokopiować i przetłumaczyć, tyle. No i dziękuję za życznia :) A co do tych listów... może zobacz w spamie? :O 09:17, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Coś dawno mnie nie było ._. No i jak crack? Ja mam większość oryginalnych do dwójki, oprócz Czasu Wolnego, i Akcesorii (także Rezydencje i Ogrody; w sumie to się cieszę, bo nie muszę wkładać płyty, a nie zawsze mi się chce). PS Nie masz cracka do Zwierzaków do trójki? Ja mam wszystko do trójki oryginalne, ale nie chce mi się wkładać płyty (bo tak to w sumie wygodniej - i płyta się nie niszczy, i mam od razu w kompie). 09:30, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) EA to świnie. Ale nie zwracaj na nich uwagi... Co do tego folderu: ma 5 GB, w życiu go nie wyślę całego (chociaż z 2.5 GB to moje dane). Ale mogę Ci powysyłać pliki podstawowe, niezbędne dla gry i ważne foldery. Co do odchodzenia: poważnie chcesz się nimi zająć? Ja na Twoim miejscu wywaliłabym WSZYSTKIE pliki związane z Simsami 3, i na spokojnie zainstalowała. Może też save wywal... A co do EA: im więcej będziesz im płacić, tym większe będą mieli mniemanie o sobie i nie będą naprawiać błędów. Dopiero, kiedy ich dochądy się zmniejszą, pójdą być może po rozum do głowy... 10:19, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) PS Mam taką jedną prośbę: czy jak już chcesz na chwilę zniknąć, to możesz zajrzeć na chwilę na mój blog? Chciałabym, żebyś skomentowała moją najnowszą notkę o Zadeckiej :-) Cześć Maddie. Chciałam sie Ciebie zapytać, jak tam Twoje Simsy? Ostatnio trochę rozmyślałam o Twoim problemie i chyba mam kilka pomysłów, jak Ci pomóc. A tak na inny temat: mogłabyś trochę "uporządkować" Twoją stronę? Jesteś administratorką, i musisz wyróżniać się z pośród tłumu. Nie mówię, żebyś od razu walnęła suchy tekścik w stylu "jestem Medeline, administruję Simspedią, pisz w dyskusji", tylko trochę uporządkowała. Mogłabyś to zrobić? Tak jak jest teraz jes OK, tylko za dużo jest tych "x", i nie do końca ma sens pisanie takich "censure" czy Selena Gomez z małych liter. Poprawisz to? Proszę. 09:46, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Jaki cel? Mam pytanie. Jaki cel ma wstawianie w artykułach o Simach (np. Jeffrey Cook) zdania "Sim występujący w The Sims 3: Po Zmroku", skoro jest to napisane parę linijek dalej? Poza tym wydaje mi się, że strony lepiej by wyglądały bez zbędnych lub powtórzonych informacji. Pozdrawiam, Wojtexxx7 Rozumiem, więc jeżeli chcesz tak robić, chyba lepiej przenieś tą linijkę, bo inaczej powtarza się w kółko to samo. Rozumiesz mnie, prawda? :) Pozdrawiam, Wojtexxx7 Hmmm... tak jak Ci mówiłam, radziłabym Ci przeczyścić wszystko odkurzaczem i spróbować ponownie zainstalować Simsy, możesz jeszcze usunąć folder "Electronic Arts" z Moich Dokumentów. Jeśli jeszcze nie usunęłaś Simsów, to radzę Ci je usunąć Panelem Sterowania i potem Odkurzaczem, ew. CCleanerem - ten ich "ręczny sposób" jest tak genialny, że aż się w czoło popukałam. 06:43, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) Portrety Powiem Ci tak. Osobiście staram się wstawiać portrety z czarnym tłem. Najwięcej ich jest na włoskiej i francuskiej, rzadziej na angielskiej. Jeżeli takiego nie znajdę, wstawiam portret z białym tłem. Ogólnie portrety Simów z dwójki i trójki znajdziesz na angielskiej, włoskiej i franacuskiej wersji simspedii. Mam nadzieję, że pomogłem. Pozdrawiam, Wojtexxx7. Niestety nie pomogę Ci. Próbowałem się dowiedzieć jak robić takie portrety, ale nikt nie potrafił mi pomóc. Powinnaś zapytać Albiny von Roth. Posiada ona w avatarze portret Simki stworzonej przez siebie. Wojtexxx7 Dobry pomysł z tym urlopem :) mój ma ich chyba porządnie dość, wczytuje mi rodzinę ok. 10 M I N U T!!!! Chamstwo -.- Co do szablonów: byłabym Ci wdzięczna, mam ostatnio strasznie mało czasu. 05:55, mar 29, 2012 (UTC) Mody Dzięki za wskazówki do pobierania modów do The Sims 2. Pobrałam ok. 1100 modów. W tym syrenę i motyla. Jeszcze raz dziękuje. Co do szablonów Otoczenie, itd. - na pojedynczy szablon o otoceniu po prostu nazwa "Otoczenie", a na szablon z listą otoczeń "Otoczenia". Jak myślisz? Fajnie, że się dogadałaś i będziesz mieć te dodatki do dwójki :D Co do filmików: obejrzałabym, ale próba odpalenia filmu z YT na moim komputerze kończy się thumb|left|400px Co do szablonów: wielkie dzięki, że je robisz. Szczerze mówiąc, mam małe wyrzuty sumienia (że Cię wykorzystuje). No i jak z Twoimi Simsami 3? 08:41, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Szablon Sandy poradziła mi abym zapytał się ciebie o szablon związany z parcelami. Mogłabyś mi wytłumaczyć o jaki szablon konkretnie chodzi? Pozdrawiam, Wojtexxx7 Mam problem z tym szablonem. Gdy próbuje go wstawić na stronę to wkleja się cała zawartość strony o tym szablonie. Nawet jak wpisuję sam. Wojtexxx7 Co do szablonów: wiesz, wspaniała jesteś. Dzięki <3 Jeśli chodzi o Simsy: radziłabym Ci przeczyścić system odkurzaczem (a przynajmniej menedżerem rejestru i monitorem porzuconych folderów), a potem zainstalować podstawę. Jakby co, jakieś ważne pliki Ci powysyłam do folderu Electronic Arts Ci powysyłam. 08:32, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) No i jak? Udało Ci się znaleźć? Skończył mi się Internet w kompie i muszę pisać z telefonu. 10:16, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) No to po prostu to otwierasz to TS3W (klikasz na to). Dzięki za naprawienie, już wszystko działa. Przy okazji gratuluje tysięcznej edycji :) Pozdrawiam Wojtexxx7 Jeszcze jedno pytanie, bo jak chcę wpisać otoczenie to zamiast np. Miłowo, pokazuje się } i nie wiem jak to zrobić, by nie było tego. Pomożesz? Wojtexxx7 Wciąż to samo. ;/ Wojtexxx7 Miłowo podałem dla przykładu, a szablony staram się wstawić do artykułu Cmentarz. Teraz ich nie ma, a Sandy zaleciła mi, żeby je umieścić. Wojtexxx7 Proszę Cię bardzo :) Wojtexxx7 Ok, zajmę się resztą. Przy okazji, zachęcam Cię do oddania głosu w głosowaniu na grafikę na medal. Wojtexxx7 Dobra Okej rozumiem nie chce się juz kłócić ... Ale dodam jedno to bardzo ciekawe bo jestem tu tak hmm 3,4 dni , a może nawet 2 i opserwuję trochę ludzi na tej stronie i zauważyłam takie osoby ,które edytują swoją strone po 3 razy i nic tam nie piszą , i jak zawszę coś przetłumacze to ktoś do edytuje i nic nie dodaje ,nawet nic nie poprawia -.- Czy tam osoba dostaje jakieś punkty czy coś bo trochę to mnie dziwi . Cechy Cześć Medeline! Zauważyłem, że umieściłaś mnóstwo grafik z cechami Simów w The Sims 3. Wstawiać je do artykułów? I to samo tyczy się gwiazdek popularności. Wojtexx7 Ok, a jak wstawiać te gwiazdki? Bo chyba w szablonach nie ma poziomu osobistości. Wojtexx7 Grafiki Cześć Maddie. Nie miałabyś nic przeciwko żebym użyło obrazków z cechami, które przesłałaś do cegiełek? Pozdrawiam 18:24, kwi 2, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki, że powiedziałaś. W takim razie czekam. Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:Wojtexx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Ok, tylko dwa pytania. Chodzi Ci o jeden duży artykuł? I czy mam w artykule dzielić tak jak The Sims Wiki na np. spanie itp.? [[Użytkownik:Wojtexx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Ok, a robić to jako lista nastrójników, czy zamieścić tam też ogólne wiadomości o nich np. co powodują? [[Użytkownik:Wojtexx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Mogę wstawiać stopniowo te nastrójniki? Bo ich jest ponad sto i trochę łatwiej mi będzie jak "efekty jednodniowej pracy" będę wstawiał niżefekty pracy całe. I nie sądzę, aby dało się ogarnąć wzystkie nastrójniki w jeden dzień. [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Dzięki :). Co do artykułów to chętnie się nimi zajmę. Miłego dnia 14:01, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) To dobrze, bo tak robię te nastrójniki, idę coraz niżej tej tabelki na The Sims Wiki i wydaje mi się, że ona nie ma końca. :D [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Mam nadzieję, że będziemy lepsi. Chyba o to nam wszystkim chodzi :D [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Akurat wiem która, bo czytałem waszą "rozmowę" :p Ogólnie czasami niektórzy nowi użytkownicy tworzą całkowicie niepotrzebne strony, a piszą z wieloma błędami (najgorszy jak dla mnie błąd to stawianie spacji przed przecinkiem) i dosłownie kilka zdań. Tworzy się tylko bałagan. [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Przeczytałem, przeczytałem ;p. Powiem tak. Ja osobiście szanuję wszystkie części The Sims, bo jednak musieli włożyć w to dużo pracy. Ale mogliby poprawić WIELE rzeczy w The Sims 3. Czy to jest kłopot zrobić jedną dużą aktualizację z poprawkami? I widać, że ta co ci napisała zwraca uwagę tylko grafikę nic więcej, jeżeli w ogóle co to znaczy "grafika" :D [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] No tak, ale trójka spodobała mi się tak samo jak pozostałe dwie części (dwójki nigdy nie miałem, zawsze grałem u kogoś). Nie wiem dlaczego, w sumie to jest o wiele mniej precyzyjnie stworzona. Może to przez Egipt, który pojawił sie w dodatku? Jeżeli czytałaś moją stronę to wiesz, że jestem wielkim fanem tego kraju :) [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] I jak z EA? Odpisali Ci coś? Co do wysyłania: nie wiem, czy tak się da. Ta zajebiście napisana gra tworzy dane o wielkości 4 GB!!!! Po wywaleniu downloadsów (ok. 200mb), cache (tak z 500mb), Screenshotów i backupu gry (tak z 600mb) i wielu innych bzdetów będzie z 1500 mb, czyli tak z 30 malili. Bez moich saveów (ok. 800 mb !!!) będzie ok. 700 mb, czyli tak z 15 maili. Co do EA i wysyłania do nich: ja nie ogarniam ich pomocy. Może mi wyjaśnisz, i wtedy też coś skrobnę. 07:16, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Tak, wiem o co chodzi :) Raz wybrałem się tam wampirem. Chyba domyślasz się jaki to miało finał... [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Pojawił się, ale zanim zdążył dojechać do Piramidy Niebios, spalił się. [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Spalił się w sensie, że za długo przebywał na słońcu, zemdlał i miał bardzo złe samopoczucie. I jak zasłabł to chciałem żeby wrócił do bazy, ale znowu zemdlał nim dotarł. [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] No niezłe rzeczy się u Ciebie dzieją :D Dla mojego cały "wypad" zajął mu około sześć godzin. [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] U mnie nigdy nie ma za bardzo takich dramaturgii. A co do tabelki z nastrójnikami, postanowiłem, że wstawię całą na raz, a teraz zapisuje w wordzie po kolei. Idzie dość sprawnie, biorąc pod uwagę, że to ponad sto tekstów z gry do przepisania. [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Nie ma za co :) [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Portret Zdjęcia bierze się z giełdy wymiany. --Albina von roth 18:40, kwi 5, 2012 (UTC) Tak, teraz ten Twój profil jest trochę lepszy. Fajnie, że masz dostęp do trójki. Co do EA: olej ich, ja już dawno się nimi nie przejmuje. Jak mają mnie gdzieś (mnie w sensie klientów / graczy Simsów) to ja też mam ich gdzieś. 09:35, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) Na thesims3.com jestem albinavonroth --Albina von roth 15:45, kwi 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Jaki ten świat modów jest mały ._. ale już naprawiłaś? PS I co z szablonami? PPS EA coś odpisywało? 09:50, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) Jasne, szablony mogą poczekać. Naciesz się swoimi grami ^^ 08:53, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) Jasne, że rozumiem, pewnie sama odlecę, jeśli uda mi się dostać nowy komputer. Co do wilkołaka: wciąż aktualne? Powinnaś mieć to w artykule, ale jakby co, to: z aktywnym boolpropem klikasz na skrzynkę z shiftem, szukasz Leader of the Pack (czy jakoś tak), czekasz aż się pojawi brązowy wilk z świecącymi na żółto oczami, klikasz z shiftem i wybierasz Make Selectable, wykonujesz między nim a Simem dowolną interakcję, przesuwasz obu pasek znajomości na 100 (oba paski), po czym wilkiem klikasz Simem i wybierasz "Ukąś". 08:21, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) Cieszę się, że się cieszysz :) Co do boolPropa: nie wiem, czy to od tego. Ja takiego czegoś nigdy nie miałam. Jedyny błąd w Simsach 2, który znam, to Object Error. ;) 05:46, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) Cześć, chciałam cię zawiadomić o tym, że zaprosiłam cię do znajomych na TheSims3.com. Nie bądź na mnie zła, lubię cię i dla tego to zrobiłam.Agatamir2002 13:26, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki. Myślałam, że będziesz nie miła, bo Monster High Wiki napisałaś, że jesteś trochę, bardzo wredna. Maddie, a gdzie mieszkasz, bo chcę Cię wyszukać na Nk?Agatamir2002 17:38, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) Już wchodzę.Agatamir2002 17:43, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) Cześć Maddie :) Co do Object Error i pisaniu do EA - oni mają to gdzieś. Nie wiem nawet, czy system pomocy The Sims 2 jeszcze działa. Co do wilkołaków: raczej to wina tego skina. Normalnie, nawet podczas pierwszej nocy mają już sierść. Radzę spróbować na innym Simie z normalną skórką z gry. Co do zdjęcia: dzięki, nie skapnęłam się. Chociaż to w sumie nic takiego, nawet w swoim komputerze nie podałam prawdziwego imienia Co do czatu: spoko. 06:39, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) Cześć Maddie! Wiem, że robisz szablony z cechami i mam pytanie. Czy szablony dla zwierzaków będą jakieś specjalne, czy po prostu zamieścisz w nich cechy zwierząt? Pytam z czystej ciekawości. :) [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Super on jest, już go wstawiam. Dobra robota :) [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Idą, idą, cały czas nad nimi pracuję. Ale wiesz, też nie mam całego dnia i nie mogę im poświęcić całego wolnego czasu. Ale obiecuję że zrobię. [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Jedno pytanie co do szablonu. Jako wiek wpisywać np. źrebię, czy są jakieś specjalne grafiki do tego? [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']]